


Nothing I Wouldn’t Do

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent Sam Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: There’s nothing Sam wouldn’t do for your daughter’s well-being, even if it means upsetting her just a little bit.





	Nothing I Wouldn’t Do

“Shh…” He muttered while your little girl pouted and whined softly against his chest. “It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay, princess.”

Charlotte – your daughter – was just a year old and was in her vaccination phase. This morning she had just gotten her shots for This morning she had just gotten her shots for Hib, pneumococcal, chickenpox, MMR, and hepatitis A, and you and Sam were absolutely  _crushed_ by that.

You knew you should vaccinate your girl – that wasn’t even a doubt – but it didn’t stop you from feeling guilty seeing Charlie crying her heart out in Sam’s arms because of the pain. Her little had a little swollen circle where the shot was administrated and she was very soft and quiet ever since she was back from the doctor. It was no surprise to you but still made the two of you want to cry.

You were leant on the door of her room, and Sam was going back and forth on a rocking chair, whispering comfort word while she gripped and played with his long brown locks.

“I know it hurts.” He affirmed. “But we do this because we love you so you won’t get sick when you’re older. I don’t think mommy and daddy would manage to see you sick… I mean…  Girl, you’re just 12-months-old and already are the most important thing and person in  _our lives_!” He chuckled to himself and she raised her head, staring at him with her big green eyes.  “You don’t believe me?”

You tilted your head, watching, and Charlie touched his face with her small chubby hand.

“When your mom was pregnant with you, she woke me up almost twice every night because, apparently,  _you_ wanted bananas, peanut butter or pepperoni pizza.”

You giggled to yourself. You really had a lot of cravings when you were pregnant.

“I know pregnancy cravings aren’t so serious,” Sam continued, ignoring your now clear presence. “But every night I stood up and brought her whatever she needed because I couldn’t bear thinking of denying you anything you needed.”

In response to his talking, Charlie squeezed her lips in a kissing shape, like you’ve taught her many times, and Sam repeated the gesture, giving her little nose a peck.

“You are my world, kid.” He caressed her little hand before helping her up while she tried to lay her head on his shoulder. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you,  _even if it means you’ll get upset with me during the process._ So when you come asking me to go out with a random boy who only wants to sleep with you, don’t cry when I say no, okay? _”_

You shook your head, walking into the room.

“Really?” You questioned and Sam shrugged. “She likes to listen.”

You reached out and caressed your daughter’s face. Before you could even move to pick her up, Charlie squeezed Sam’s shirt in her little hands and turned her eyes away from you, surprising you.

“What a traitor!” You exclaimed, making your husband laugh.

“She’s all mine today, right baby girl?” He touched her temple with his lips. “I get all the cuddles.”

You shook your head, rolling your eyes.

“Fine, she’s yours today.” You took a few steps back. “ _Including her diapers_.”

“I didn’t expect any different.”


End file.
